Conventional drink mixers include those of U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,691 (entitled “Frozen Drink Mixer”); U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,587 (entitled “Combination Ice Crusher and Drink Mixer”); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,448 (entitled “Complete System Self-Contained Drink and Ice Dispensing”). Conventional methods of producing ice drinks include that of U.S. Publication No. 2008/0066483 (entitled “Devices and Methods for Producing Controlled Flavored Ice Drinks”).
Further, conventional methods of making flavored ice cubes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,481 (entitled “Method of Making Novelty Ice Cubes”); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,097 (entitled “Flavored Ice Cartridge Dispenser for Ice Maker”). However, traditional ice makers and methods may suffer from various drawbacks, such as producing poor quality ice.